


Peace and Quiet

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Jack just wants to get his work done. Albert and Race make this difficult----This is in part inspired back me being appalled that there was not tag for the Race/Albert friendship. I will populate it by myself if I have to.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“RACETRACK HIGGINS GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE.” 

“SUCK IT ALBERT YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME!”

Jack groaned at the boys' antics. He’s trying to get this commission done, but it very difficult when his background noise is:

“RACETRACK HIGGINS LOVE LITTLE SHIT” 

That.

Listening to heavy rap music might actually be more soothing than this …..

“RACE I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I FIND YOU I’M GOING TO FUCKING FIGHT YOU”

….Whatever, was currently going on between Albert and Race. From what Jacs gathered from their extremely loud discussion, Race has done something. Jack's not entirely sure what yet, but judging by Race’s laughter, he’s very proud of it. 

“SNOOZERS ARE LOSERS AL”

Right, Jack’s had enough. With one last longing look at his commission (and he was so close to finishing it too), he leaves his art studio and ventures to find the boys.

He finds Race first, hiding in the cupboard above the sink (it was his favourite hiding spot when they were kids) and drags him along to Albert, who he finds because of his incredible loud shout of

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU”

“Nobody is killing anybody.” Jack grumbles, “some of us have work to do, so we can get money, so we can feed ourselves and our annoying kid brothers. That work becomes incredibly difficult when said kid brother and his best friend are yelling loud enough to wake the dead.”

“But Jack,” both boys interrupt.

“Uh uh, the adult ain't done speaking yet so please, can ya tell me what’s going on,” Both boys open their mouth to speak. “One at a time. Al, you first.”

“It ain’t my fault Jackie, Race stole my phone”

“Only cause your too chicken to just message Elmer already”

“Race, wait your turn. Al, continue.”

“And he was gonna text Elmer but I don’t want him to text Elmer cause I don’t even know if he’s into guys and..”

“Ok enough,” Jack interrupted, “just wanna know why you're yelling not your whole story.” he turns to Race. “that true?”

“Well yeah, except for the part where he’s been complaining about Elmer and Elmer's gorgeous blue eyes and Race, you know what Elmer said today, and oh Race Elmers so smart and..”

“We get the point Race.” Jack looked over at Al. “Albert, I see the way Elmer looks at you. It’d be fair to say you got a good chance. Message the guy already.”

“See.”

“Shut up Race”

“And you kid,” Jack turns to glare at Race, “you shouldn’t force Al into doing something he isn’t comfortable to do. If he’s happy to stay friends, you respect that from now ok?”

“Yeah, Jackie.” Jack pulled Race into a hug.

“Good, cause if I hear you doing anything like this again, I'll just tell your mom on you.” Race pulled back to look at Jack. 

“Jackie, we don't have a mom.”

“I meant Davey.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, you know I would.”


End file.
